


The Devil Made Me Do It

by kireinakittie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, Combining the timelines, Magic Fingers, Multi, Nothing happens to Faust, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinakittie/pseuds/kireinakittie
Summary: The magician Asra joins his apprentice Chypre, and the dashing Dr. Devorak, for some sexy fun in poor Countess Nadia's bathroom.





	The Devil Made Me Do It

"And you may wish to refresh yourselves. I could lend you my private bath if you like. Portia can show you the way." The Countess gestured down the hall with one lithe hand.

"Of course, m'lady." Portia inclined her head in acknowledgement and turned to the others.

"Yes, thank you, we will." Chypre jumped at the chance to get clean after the mad dash through the maze. And even five minutes to relax in a hot bath sounded like absolute heaven.

"Mm, I like the sound of that." The doctor slipped his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her elaborately curled black hair.

"At least wait until you're in private!" Portia protested, glancing at Countess Nadia.

Nadia smiled indulgently.

"We will reconvene at the fountain when you are ready." She turned to leave "Coming, Asra?"

Asra absently stroked the top of Faust's head, not ready to stop touching her after almost losing her to The Devil.

"Actually I might go get cleaned up as well, and I need to grab a few things for the spell."

"As you wish. Until later, then." Nadia inclined her head and left them to it.

Asra turned to Chypre, lips curling into a mischevious smile.

"Got room for one more?"

Julian gave a sharp bark of laughter.

"Well, shit." He said, rubbing the back of his neck "I guess I'm in."

"Of course -you- are, you horndog." She gently elbowed him in the ribs, then turned back to Asra. "But yes, there is always room for you."

She grinned and linked her arm through his, giving Faust a gentle squeeze.

_'Squeeze <3'_

_  
_Oblivious to their shared communication, Julian slung his arm about her shoulders and looked expectantly at his sister.

"Are you finally ready?" Portia asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes." Chypre smiled brightly "Lead the way."

\--

The door closed behind them and the three stopped in their tracks to take in the lavish surroundings. The room was dominated by a large sunken tiled bath already three quarters full of clear hot water, the edge lined with various baskets and jars. To the left was a long painted divider screening what appeared to be a dressing area, and directly opposite were a series of floor to ceiling windows allowing a breathtaking view of the gardens.

Chypre peered down into the maze, blue eyes locating the fountain and willow with ease, but of course there was no activity down there yet. She turned back to the others, Julian was about to disappear behind the screen and Asra was admiring a painting of what appeared to be merfolk frolicking under a full moon.

"So this is amazing" She said with a grin, following Julian behind the screen. A series of bathing robes hung from hooks on the wall with a long wooden bench underneath to dump their belongings. The doctor lifted one of the sheer robes and grinned at Chypre through the translucent, smokey material.

"You should definitely put this on." His smile was pure sin.

"I don't know" Chypre pursed her lips thoughtfully "I think black is more your colour."

She reached up to push the jacket off his broad shoulders and he deftly caught it before it hit the ground. Asra appeared behind Chypre and started taking the pins from her black hair.

"It seems a shame to undo all Portia's good work." He mused.

"I would die if I had to sit for that every day. I don't know how the Countess does it." Chypre shook her head and the black curls tumbled free about her pale shoulders.

Julian folded his tall form onto the bench to take off his boots. He'd finally learnt from (several) previous incidents in which he'd tried to remove them while standing.

"She's clearly a masochist." He offered, glancing up at Chypre.

"Takes one to know one." She teased, and flicked the tip of his nose.

The doctor's cheeks flushed prettily and he ducked his head, suddenly fixated on removing his other boot. Chypre looked over her shoulder at Asra.

"Help?" She asked, pulling on the laces at the back of her corset.

_'Help <3'_

_  
_Faust slid down Asra's arm to curl around Chypre's cinched waist.

"That doesn't really help, sweetness." Chypre gently lifted Faust into her arms so Asra could untie the laces. Julian shuffled along the bench, away from the snake.

"I'll go test the water." He practically fled from behind the screen, shoeless and shirtless, loose black robe billowing behind him like a cape.

"Do you think he'll remember to take off his pants?"

She felt Asra smile as his lips pressed against her bare shoulder. She turned and let Faust slither back onto him so she could wiggle out of the corset dress, both hands needed to push it down over her hips. She looked up and met Asra's violet eyes, the magician quickly looking away, cheeks coloring. Chypre gently put a hand on his warm cheek and turned his face back to her.

"You're allowed to look." She said softly "I like you watching me."

A loud splash sounded from the other side of the screen.

Chypre pulled one of the sheer white robes on over her underwear and went to investigate. She found a sheepish looking Julian, eyepatch in hand, blinking water from his eyes. He still had his pants on.

"What happened??"

"I, er, I slipped."

"Oh darling" She said "Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Julian obediently sat down on the ledge, the water lapping at his waist. Chypre stepped down into the bath, the heated water swirling around her legs and immediately settling into her tired muscles. She sunk down next to the doctor, eyes closed and head tipped back, and let out an appreciative groan.

"I've got to get a bath like this."

"You'd never get out of it." Asra stepped down next to her, Faust in his arms.

"I... Would not." She put her head up.

_'Wet </3'_

Faust flicked her tongue at the water and wriggled out of Asra's grasp, sliding across the tiles to a pile of fluffy white towels.

"I guess she doesn't want a bath." Chypre watched Faust slither away.

_'No bath </3'_

"Hm, usually she loves water." Asra ran his hands through his hair. He'd chosen a white robe as well and the water was turning the material completely transparent.

Chypre looked down at herself and saw her own white robe, now wet, was doing nothing to hide her black strapless bra and lace panties. She looked over at Julian who didn't seem to care that the wet black robe was hanging off one shoulder, exposing the long line of his body where he sprawled against the side of the bath. He ran one hand through his wet red hair, smoothing it back from his face, and glanced over to see the magicians watching him with something like hunger in their eyes. He hastily sat up, the robe slipping further.

"What?"

Chypre shared a quick glance with Asra.

"Come here." She held out a hand to Julian.

Asra molded himself to her back and nuzzled into the nape of her neck. Julian took her hand and shifted closer, grey eyes flicking to Asra who was watching him through long silvery lashes. Cheeks flushed, he stretched his arm out along the edge of the bath, fingers brushing Asra's shoulder.

"I-Is this ok?"

"Mhmm..." Asra's voice was muffled against Chypre's skin.

"You're doing just fine, pet." Chypre gently tilted the doctor's face down so she could kiss his soft mouth. His lips parted eagerly, allowing her to plunder the sweet cavern. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away, drawing a soft moan from him, and a whimper when she let go. She stopped him leaning in with a firm hand on his chest. He flopped his head down on his outstretched arm instead.

"Please?" He whined "I'll be good." He looked up at her with sad puppy eyes.

Chypre climbed astride his lap, pushing his back flat against the wall of the bath. Asra shifted closer, running his hand up her thigh, underneath the robe. He leant up to kiss her, softly at first, and then her fingers tangled in his hair, nails scraping the nape of his neck, and he fed at her mouth with lips and teeth and tongue. She could feel Julian shift between her thighs, cock growing harder as he watched them.

Asra pulled away finally, panting, his darkened purple gaze shifting to Julian whose need was plain to see. He reached for the redhead's cheek, but then paused.

"Can I...?"

The doctor nodded eagerly and Asra closed the distance, claiming Julian's mouth. Chypre tugged at the buttons on his pants, eventually managing to curl her fingers around the hard length of him. He bucked his hips into her hand and gasped into the kiss.

Asra sat back on his knees and pulled at the ties on his robe, exposing his smooth bronzed skin and taking his hardening length in one slender hand.

"Touch me, Ilya" He said, voice low, stroking himself in long, slow movements. "You know what I like."

"Ohmygodyes"

Chypre had his legs trapped but he managed to bend over to run his tongue along the hard length. His eyes fluttered closed, black lashes brushing his pale cheeks as he closed his lips over the thick head. The magician tangled long fingers in his messy red hair and pushed deeper, the doctor's hands clutching at his thighs. He steadily increased the pace, plunging himself deeper, harder, faster, head tipping back as he fucked Julian's eager mouth. Chypre rubbed herself through the wet lace of her panties, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Asra moaned, body tense as he spilled his seed deep in Julian's throat. The redhead tried to swallow, as fast as he could, but the fluid still dripped down his chin. He leant back as Asra released him and lifted a hand to wipe it away, but Chypre grabbed his arm.

"Don't" she said quickly, and dipped her head to lick his chin clean. She kissed the taste of the magician from his abused lips while he made small, helpless sounds. Asra curled up against the edge of the bath, satisfied and sleepy now, head pillowed on his crossed arms, content to watch.

Chypre maneuvered out of the clothes she was still wearing and ground her hips against Julian's, guiding the long length of him to her entrance. She hissed in momentary pain as he thrust himself inside her.

"S-"

"No." She put a hand over his mouth to stop the apology "Let me just..."

His hands rested lightly on her hips while she slowly worked herself up and down his cock, lightly stretching, until he was completely buried in her. She kissed his lips as she moved, trailing kisses along his jawline to nuzzle his throat. He tilted his head to give her better access as she licked the shell of his ear.

"Please" He whined.

"Tell me what you want." She breathed against his skin, her hands sliding down his chest. She toyed with his nipple while he struggled to vocalize a coherent thought. When the sensitive nub was hard under her thumb she pinched him roughly.

"Yes" He gasped, arching into her touch.

She rolled her hips, giving him the friction he so desperately wanted, and started to ride him. She slipped a hand into his hair and pulled his head back sharply so she could suck and bite his throat, feeling his voice rumble under her tongue as he made small pleasure noises. She pulled her head back from a particularly hard bite and wrapped her fingers around his neck, careful not to press too hard on his voice box. Her fingers found the sweet spot in under his jaw and he came almost immediately, gasping and moaning beneath her.

She milked every ounce of pleasure from his body and left him dazed.

Chypre placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and slid out of his lap.

She found herself pulled straight into Asra's arms, his chest pressed to her back.

"Your turn." He purred into her ear, slipping one hand between her thighs.

"Asra!" She gasped his name as his fingers worked literal magic that hummed against her skin. He rubbed his thumb against the tight bundle of nerves at her core, rolling her pink nipple between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand, lips kissing her neck and murmuring sweet, sexy nothings against her ear.

She came hard, body pulled taut as the pleasure crashed through her. But Asra didn't stop.

"No... Asra... I can't..." She tried to squirm away from his hand, her clitoris too sensitive for the same pressure, but the magician did not relent. The second orgasm tore a ragged scream from her throat that echoed off the tiled walls.

Asra held her tightly while she shuddered in the throes of overwhelming sensation, gasping for breath.

As she quietened he rained kisses on her head and shoulders.

Julian finally put his head up.

"You two will be the death of me."

The magician laughed.

"But what a way to go."

**END**


End file.
